Applications may display a user interface to allow a user to control and interact with a television screen when in the vicinity. Yet, establishing pairing between the two devices uses a registration process that requires the user to explicitly grant access to the control from the device, or add hardware extensions to the device to force the pairing over certain channels, requiring a one time pairing action. These techniques often require the user to be aware of the pairing and require coupling hardware that may not be inherent to either the television or the device. Additionally, distance and different forms of interference restrict performance, and the device interface may be tied to only one television.